Safe
|next = }} "Safe" is the eleventh episode and first episode of the second season of The Expanse. It aired on February 1, 2017 on Syfy as part one of the show's two-hour season premiere. Synopsis Unlikely allies Joe Miller and the crew of the ''Rocinante'' led by Jim Holden uncover more about the conspiracy to release the Proto molecule on Eros station. Miller, Holden and the rest of the crew deal with the aftermath of their narrow escape from Eros; Martian Marine Gunnery Sergeant Bobbie Draper and her platoon witness the growing tension between Earth and Mars. Recap At a base on Mars, gunnery sergeant and her fellow Marines undergo training, before getting orders that they're about to be deployed. Bobbie takes one last look at the crater around her, then looks at a projection of what it will look like after 100 years of terraforming. Up on the Rocinante, and are still recovering from the radiation poisoning they got in the first-season finale. Holden is still having nightmares about the blue protomolecule, dreaming that it infects him and Naomi. Down on Earth, after speaking on television and placing the blame for the Donnager attack on , nearly gets killed in an explosion on a transport she was about to board, but is delayed by a phone call. The Rocinante crew watch Dresden's video notes about the Protomolecule . This it the first evidence of life from beyond the Sol system. They decide to place Protomolecule Samlpe, that they found on the Anubis, onto a missile and hide the contents of the missile in a debree field near former asteroid mine, so they can get it back if needed. On Mars, Draper and her crew get their mission: to secure Phoebe Research Station, which had been reported by the Donnager as having been attacked. Draper is loudly hoping for payback against Earth, but her commanding officer, Lieutenant , cautions her about the grave danger of a war between Mars and Earth. On the Rocinante, Miller, finally sprung from sick bay, runs into in the kitchen, and Amos thinks they ought to work out their problems sooner rather than later: how Amos shot and killed Miller's pal . Amos explains his good reasons, but Miller isn't having it and punches him. Amos retaliates and nearly kills Miller, before Naomi shows up and makes the save. At the UN meeting, strongly pushes to have Earth ships head off the Martian vessels that are currently mobilizing (like Draper's ship currently deployed to Phoebe). Dissenting voices say that de-escalation is the way to go, but when a silent Chrisjen is asked, she says she concurs with Errinwright. Convinced that she is being set up as a scapegoat by Errinwright, Chrisjen recruits an old friend of her son's, Cotyar, for her security detail and to be her spy inside the UN. As Naomi and Holden work outside the ship to prep the rocket that will shoot the protomolecule out into an abandoned asteroid field, they go off comms to have a heart-to-heart about how freaked out Holden seems by what they saw on Eros. They help each other remove their spacesuits, ending up nearly naked, and end up having sex - a later conversation makes it clear that they have established a relationship. The ship that Draper and her crew are on fires their missiles (a surprise to the soldiers onboard), while back at the UN, Errinwright presses that the Earth ship, the Nathan Hale, should fire back at the Martians. Chrisjen speaks up, though, and says this sounds like saber-rattling, not an actual attack. It turns out that she's right; the Martians weren't firing on the Hale: the missiles strike and destroy Phoebe Research Station. Figuring that the Rocinante crew needs something good, has cooked them a proper lasagna dinner. One by one, they all show up and break bread and tell stories and enjoy themselves. Sutton explains to Draper that they didn't fire on the Hale because the Hale had them massively outgunned. Draper wonders of the mission to avoid a war with Earth isn't a backwards way of thinking; she is clearly full of contempt for Earth and eager for war. Cast Main *Thomas Jane as *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Frankie Adams as *Florence Faivre as *Shawn Doyle as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Guest Starring *Chad L. Coleman as *Francois Chau as *Hugh Dillon as Lt. Sutton *Byronn Mann as Admiral *Nick E. Tarabay as *Martin Roach as Admiral *Sarah Allen as Martian Marine? *Cara Gee as Drummer,https://twitter.com/CaraGeeeee/status/830118755426455552 Fred Johnson's Second in Command *Daniel Kash as *Mpho Koaho as Private *Dewshane Williams as Corporal Sa'id Trivia * If you look closely, in the scene where Avasarala was in the line of fire of the transport explosion, the Old Toronto City Hall building is just off to the left-hand side. Based on the line of sight, it seems like this scene was filmed at Toronto's new City Hall. Old-City-Hall.jpg | Toronto's Old City Hall UN_bldg-07.png | Toronto's Old City Hall on the Left City_Hall,_Toronto,_Ontario.jpg | Toronto's New City Hall Images (UN) United Nations Building: UN_bldg-01.png UN_bldg-02.png UN_bldg-03.png UN_bldg-04.png UN_bldg-05.png UN_bldg-06.png UN_bldg-07.png UN_bldg-08.png UN_bldg-09.png UN_bldg-10.png UN_bldg-11.png UN_bldg-12.png UN_bldg-13.png UN_bldg-14.png UN_bldg-15.png UN_bldg-16.png UN_bldg-17.png UN_bldg-18.png References External links * Season 2 Episode 1 - Safe Category:Episodes Category:Season 2